1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to article security devices used in retail stores. More particularly, the invention relates to a security device that wraps around a box and is adjustable to easily accommodate different-sized boxes. Specifically, the invention relates to an electronic article surveillance (EAS) security device that includes a cooperating strap and housing carried on a cable whereby the cable is wrapped about the article to be protected and locked in place when the strap is inserted into the housing; the strap having a plurality of locking teeth allowing the device to accommodate different-sized articles.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting small boxed merchandise from theft. The problem is significant when the merchandise is relatively small but expensive items such as electronic gadgets. Customers often wish to visually inspect these expensive articles prior to purchase. The store is thus faced with the problem of protecting these expensive articles from theft while also displaying them for sale in a manner that is pleasing to the customer. One method employed to protect such articles is to display the article in a display case that can only be accessed from behind a counter by store personnel. In this situation, a customer can view the article through the glass but cannot handle the article unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. A problem arises in large retail stores in moving merchandise from the display area to the checkout area without subjecting the merchandise to theft. One manner is to maintain a supply of the boxes containing the expensive articles or merchandise close at hand for delivery to or pickup by the customer for subsequent taking to a checkout clerk. However, this makes the boxes susceptible to theft.
Another method used by retail stores is to list articles in a catalog and require consumers to place an order from the catalog. The article is then delivered from a back storage area and the consumer picks up and pays for the merchandise at the same location thus preventing theft of the article. The consumer usually cannot inspect the actual purchased article before paying, and must undergo the hassle of returning the article for a refund if later unsatisfied.
Prepackaged computer software is particularly subject to theft because it is sold on a small item of recorded media such as a 32 inch disc or a compact disc. Computer software typically is sold in a box that is displayed on a shelf. One popular software box is 8 inches wide and 92 inches tall. The thicknesses of these boxes range between one and five inches depending on the contents. The range of thicknesses causes the circumference of the software boxes to vary greatly. The range is large enough that retail stores currently must use different-sized security devices for different boxes. This practice is undesired and has created a demand for a security device that can be adjusted to fit on all software boxes. It is also desired in the art to provide a security device that secures such boxes in a closed condition so that the software cannot be removed from the box. It is further desired that the security device carry an EAS tag.